Electronic devices such as a Smart phone receives various notifications such as a Short Message Service (SMS), an email, and calendar alerts when the notifications are pushed from a service provider. As a result, a user may be presented with a stack or a burst of notifications on the electronic devices. Further, the user may use other electronic devices such as a wearable device to receive the notifications. For example, the user may use the wearable device to receive and view the notifications received on the Smart phone.
Different systems and methods are proposed to categorize and display the notifications on various electronic devices of the user. In one mechanism, the notifications are simply pushed and then displayed on the electronic devices as it comes. Such a burst of the notifications in some scenarios could be intrusive to the user. In some scenarios, the notifications may not be useful to the user at that instance and are required to be viewed later. Further, an urgent or critical notification may get missed by the user while viewing a burst of notifications.
In another mechanism, the notifications are displayed on various electronic devices of the user. In some instances, an individual other than the user of the electronic devices may be able to view the notifications or corresponding information. More particularly, when a notification on the wearable device such as a Smart Watch is received then an individual (other than the user using the wearable device) may be able to view the notifications or corresponding information displayed on the wearable device, resulting in a potential privacy concern for the user of the wearable device.
Further, the conventional systems and methods allow an option to silent the notifications entirely or per application basis on the wearable device. Such option may result in missing critical notifications such as an emergency notification by the user. Other options can be using privacy filter on viewing screens for protecting or hiding the notification. Specifically, a privacy filter is used to darken side viewing of the display to prevent other users from reading or viewing the notification or corresponding information. The privacy filters, however, are often bulky and cumbersome such that they are not incorporated on the wearable devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to help the reader to understand the present invention. Applicants have made no determination and make no assertion as to whether any of the above might be applicable as Prior Art with regard to the present application.